Shantai Najjar
In this Gerudo name, the family name is Najjar. Seong Mi-Na (ソン・ミナ, Son Mina, Hanja: 成美那, Hangul: 성미나) is a fictional character in Namco's ''Soul'' series of fighting games. First appearing in Soul Edge, she returned in Soulcalibur, Soulcalibur II, Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Soulcalibur: Unbreakable Soul, and Soulcalibur: Lost Swords. In most cases, she's a non-starting character who must be unlocked. Until Soulcalibur III, her name was spelled Seung Mina or Seong Mi Na. In Soulcalibur, her nickname is Heart and Soul Girl. What lies in her soul is Trust. In Soulcalibur: Lost Swords, she is referred to as Rambling Runaway. Appearance She has soft pink hair, dark tanned skin, golden amber eyes, a shapely physically built body and is of average height. Biography Shadow of Ivalice Growing up in the famous Korean Seong Dojang headed by her father, Seong Han-myeong, Mi-na had always been surrounded by weapons, many of which she learned to use quite well, even surpassing her father with the wol-do. However, her looks led the local boys to kiss her and call her more than a striking girl, an image supported by her father who wanted her to settle down and marry a suitor, preferably Hwang Seong-gyeong, whom Han-myeong had personally wanted to adopt into the family. Facing increasing incursions from Japanese raiders, a coast guard was quickly formed and led by Yi Soon Shin, her father's childhood friend, with Mi-na desperate to join in the military; but she was denied from the military on account of her gender. Overhearing rumors of Soul Edge, deemed the "Sword of Salvation", while eavesdropping on a private conversation between her father and Hwang, she decided that if she would not be able to prove herself in the coastal military, she could just as easily prove herself by finding the fabled sword for her country. This prompted her to pack her belongings and run away from home, not knowing that Hwang had already been sent out on his own official quest for the weapon. Fighting Style Seong Mi-na fights with a halberd pole type weapon, called a wol do (Korean), guan dao (Chinese), naginata (Japanese), or zanbatou (in-game), and thus benefits from maximum spacing between herself and her opponent. She is equipped with some of the longest non-projectile attacks in the game. A fair amount of her attacks increase in damage depending on how far away her opponent is at the point of impact. To facilitate adequate spacing, Seong Mi-na has fast stepping, as well as a handful of sequences in which she will jump or dash back at the end of an attack. At times when she can't space away from her opponents, she has a few attacks at short-range with auto guard impact properties to reduce pressure. With all of these factors, Seong Mi-na is most effective at long-range and decent and mid-range. Although she has many long range attacks, most are very linear and a wary opponent could feasibly evade them quite easily via sidestepping, though this requires fast anticipation and/or reaction time. Seong Mi-na has a decent array of low attacks to utilize, most of them relatively slow horizontal strikes however. Though she has a wide variety of armor punishing attacks, as well as one of the most powerful unblockable attacks in the game, Seong Mi-na is generally regarded by the Soulcalibur community as being a low-tier character. Personality Shantai is a strong-willed girl who is always striving to be the best she is. Though stubborn about this, she also has a quick wit. She's very determined, but sometimes overly confident in her skills, often mocking her opponents. Due to her inferiority complex, Shantai dislikes it when anyone views her as weak or helpless, basically not wanting to be treated like a kid. Endings ''Soul Edge'' Seong Mi-na sneaks home. Seong Han-myeong calls out to her and says that he sees her. He is angry at her, and she tries to plead with him about how she has grown a lot on her journey. Seong Han-myeong swings his sword at her. . . Bad Ending Mi-na winces, as Seong Han-myeong stops his sword just before it hits her. He says that she has grown, but she still has a long way to go before she's done. The scene shifts to her practicing, with Seong Han-myeong watching her, thinking about his secret dream of her one day inheriting the school. Good Ending Mi-na dodges the sword faster than Seong Han-myeong can stop it. He is very happy about this, since now he can speed up the engagement, so that she can marry Hwang and Seong Han-myeong can adopt him. The scene shifts to Seong Han-myeong reading a letter from Mi-na, stating that she isn't quite finished yet, and she needs to train some more before getting married and that her father's skills have slowed a bit. ''Soulcalibur'' Seong Mi-na used every ounce of strength left on her to defeat the final enemy. Exhausted, she was about to collapse when... Hwang: Don't you have a homeland to save? Seong Mi-na: Oh... Hwang... Her cheeks reddened and though she struggled, she lacked the strength to escape from his strong arms.Upon returning home, Mi-na found a more dangerous enemy waiting for her:the idiot son of the Kim family proposed. Son of Kim: Hey, let's get hitched. I've even brought a gift of a hundred cattle as a sign of my love for you, Seong Mi-Na! Mi-Na: Well... maybe I should run away again... ''Soulcalibur II'' Mi-na used every ounce of energy left within her and struck down the evil blade with her zanbatou. The Sword of Salvation she sought to save her people turned out to be nothing but lies. The evil flames extinguished, leaving behind a faint anguished groan. Mi-na knew her journey had come to an end. Triumphantly, Mi-na headed home, wearing a smile that had forgotten all the injuries. The last picture shows Yun-seong carrying a few bags while Mi-na is walking happily. ''Soulcalibur III'' Seong Mi-na and Yun-seong, who is carrying a couple of very heavy bags, walk through a valley. Seong Mi-na suddenly gets an idea and stops, causing Yun-seong, who is not paying attention, to crash into her. After mild bickering, Seong Mi-na says that now that Soul Edge is destroyed, it's no fun just to go back home. She then asks Yun-seong to train and they begin to do so. ' Input Ending' Seong Mi-na wins her training session with Yun-seong. Since Yun-seong was the loser, he was forced to carry all of the bags back home, while Seong Mi-na sat on top of them. * You must complete all inputs for this ending. Missing one will result in the other ending. No Input Ending Yun-seong wins the training session. A disappointed Seong Mi-na is forced to carry all of the bags the rest of the way home. ''Soulcalibur IV'' Seong Mi-na grabs Soul Calibur with great triumph. Soul Edge begins to glow and shines very brightly, causing Mi-na to shield her eyes. When she looks back at Soul Edge, she sees Yun-seong holding it in his hands. "To protect our homeland, this is what we need. Absolute power!" Yun-seong spoke. Soul Edge's power begins to enter his body. "I don't want to see the people (that) I love suffer anymore!" a possessed Yun-seong states as he turns to Seong Mi-na. "I can only blame myself for not being able to stop you", Mi-na sadly mutters to herself. As the possessed Yun-seong is ready to attack Mi-na for standing in his way, Mi-na asks him, "Don't you see? You won't be able to save anyone wielding that wicked power!" She then readies her sword and says to him "Come, it's time to teach you one last lesson!" The text-only epilogue states this: When she finally settled everything, she returned home with a smile. Critical Finish Seong's Blazing Heaven's Wheel: In Seong Mi-na's Critical Finish, she throws her opponent into the air using her weapon, twirls them up high with flames then throws them back down and pushes her weapon through her opponent's heart. However when performing this critical finisher on Yoda she performs her unblockable attack on him as her finisher. Weapon Arts Heavenly Crystal Smasher: This Weapon Art consists of three different consecutive moves. Seong Mi-na begins with her Heaven's Wheel attack, after which the opponent bounces off the ground, then comes her Spring Splash Esoterica, the enemy is thrown even higher in the air, and at last, time slows down, as Mi-na spins her sword engulfed by colored flame above her head in animation, saying "How's... this!", and delivers the final blow, that smashes the opponent back to the ground and stuns him. If the last strike, which seem to be her new move, is landed successfully, it's accompanied with a tremor and explosion of yellow dust. It's interesting, that yellow glow, as it usually does, appears at the very beginning of the move, but white sparkles around character's feet appear only before the last strike. On the whole, there are five hits in this Weapon Art. It goes on only if the second strike of Heaven's Wheel hits the enemy, and since it's the second one that matters, the range of the attack may be considered middle. However, if the enemy is open or in mid-air and rather close to you, that doesn't mean that you'll hit him. This can be put down to a slow start or a tricky first strike of Heaven's Wheel, but the truth remains the same: it's very challenging to extend a combo with this Weapon Art. It turns into a combo only if the opponent is high in the air. By the way, if you catch the enemy with the Weapon Art in mid-air, the additional hit sound is heard when the enemy's hit against the ground by the second strike of Heaven's Wheel. The other drawback is that due to numerous conjunctions between the moves, almost every successive attack may miss and if it does, the next one won't be performed. It happens more often when you're close to the wall. To be precise, it's only the first blow of Heaven's Wheel and the first kick of Spring Splash Esoterica that doesn't matter. It may occur, that only first strike is delivered, and the second one misses, as Mi-na jumps over the enemy. Nonetheless, you can feel free to activate it when you find yourself trapped by the series of the enemy's attacks, because you won't be stopped for sure. It won't work on lying opponents, won't hit them against the wall and owing to unpleasant start, it's better to use it after the first or the second hit of Circular Heaven Spin Kick, during enemy's attacks or even randomly, because if it's blocked, you won't get punished. After the last strike it's possible to add several hits, as the enemy is lying stunned on the ground for some time. If it's guarded against, only Heaven's Wheel will be performed. Seong's Crushing Long Blade: Basically, this is her single Unblockable Attack now turned into a Break Attack. When Mi-na climbs up her sword and says "Dodge... this!", the camera zooms in and time freezes for a while. A successful blow, as that of the previous Weapon Art, results in smashing the opponent down with a tremor and a yellow dust explosion. The range of this attack is medium, its start is slow. Luckily, there's no way you can be stopped after activating this Weapon Art. While Mi-na is climbing up, the enemy can keep on attacking and walk around. The attack will work regardless of the enemy position (apparently direction of the move adapts automatically), unless he walks under Seong Mi-na's sword. It will lead to a miss, and the enemy will be right behind you, so you'd rather not use it at a very short distance. You can hit standing, flying or lying opponents with this move, though in any case you won't be able to create a combo after it, as the enemies won't be stunned. It won't make them hit the wall either and it's hard to continue a combo with it, due to a slow start. In case it's blocked, it causes a Guard Burst, that's why it's even safe to use it randomly, but as any Guard Burst Weapon Art, it isn't very damaging. Dance of Binoculars Cranes: '''That's a long version of Heavy Crane attack and the last two hits of Dancing Crane. Seong Mi-na twists her sword vertically, swapping her hands in the attack and saying "Now...", then delivers one horizontal attack and right after that time slows down, as she says 'It's over!", before unleashing the last vertical Break Attack, that sends the opponent high in the air. His fall also inflicts damage, so there are ten hits all together and none of them stun the enemy. At the beginning, Mi-na pushes a little forward, which makes the range of the move medium, though as the attack continues, she keeps moving forth. This Weapon Art has an incredible ability to hit the enemy in mid-air for a prolonged period of time. Sometimes even all of the attacks will be landed on the opponent, not letting him fall until the last strike. It has a very quick start, which enables you to interrupt the opponent's attacks. It's easy to extend a combo with that move, considering the fact that it works nicely on the opponent in the air, though you should keep in mind, that it won't work if the opponent's on the ground and won't make him hit the wall. However, it perfectly extends a wall combo .You'll be able to make some combos after it's performed too. If some of its attacks misses, or everything is blocked, the Weapon Art will go on nonetheless. Only few opponents will guard until the end, so don't be afraid to use it whenever you like, as the last Break Attack won't let you get punished (though the strongest opponents may attack you between the last strike and the previous horizontal one). '''Kong's Thrusting Barrage: '''This extended version of Fang Barrage consists of twelve not stunning thrusting hits and the thirteen long-distanced Twin Fang Thrust from SCIII (its last hit). As Seong Mi-na delivers a fourth blow, the camera starts going round her and the opponent, and when her final strike makes the enemy fall, time slows down a little, as the enemy is slowly falling. At the end of the move Mi-na says "Good night!". The attack range of this Weapon Art is long, because as it starts, the character rushes forward, and the move itself can be performed at a distance. Its start is quick and yet not very safe. If you don't want to waste you Weapon Art, you'd better not try interrupting the opponent's attacks with it. In terms of chaining, this move has something in common with Hilde's Weapon Art called Holy Principle. It simply misses, if the enemy is lying idle, but in other cases this move changes its length. if the enemy is attacked in mid-air, it turns into five hit combo with four thrusting hits and the same final blow. The first strike makes him fall, but with half of his body still in mid-air, four other attacks land successfully. The same happens if the enemy is initially in that state (partially on the ground) or rolling after being attacked. If the enemy is lying stunned on the ground, it's possible, that some of the five hits will be landed. If the enemy is guarding against it or it misses completely, only five moves will be performed. The Weapon Art goes to its full length only when the forth hit is landed successfully on a standing opponent. At the end of a short version of a move Seong Mi-na says "How's this!". It's pretty easy to extend a combo with it, although after a move, even considering the possibility of a wall hit after the final strike, you have no chances to make any guaranteed combo. However, if your opponents is guarding till the fifth strike, you won't be punished for certain. '''Thunderous Iron Claw: That's a combination of four different moves. This Weapon Art begins with six hits of Zanba-tou Smackdown, which stuns the opponent, and then come three single slow-motioned moves, the first of which is Iron Chin Strike from SCIII, then goes Heaven Fall from SCII and the finishing launcher move is Rising Void also from SCII. The fall is damaging too, so there are ten hits all in all. At the beginning Mi-na says "Where're you going?" and then the camera's angle changes each time she delivers a new blow. The attack range is medium, but you should be careful with the distance, as it may occur, that a few last hits of Zanba-tou Smackdown will miss. If that happens, the other moves won't be performed. Actually, only the last of the six strikes has to be delivered for the Weapon Art to continue. Its is extremely hard to extend a combo with that attack, as its starts pretty slow and high attacks are hard to make a combo with. If it misses, or it's blocked, then only the first six hits will be performed. The same happens if you catch the enemy in mid-air, and indeed, it doesn't hit enemies on the ground. After the last hit is made, you can create some guaranteed combos, but there are no chances of a wall hit. Since this Weapon Art can be fully performed only on standing opponents, it's sensible to use it after the first or the second hit of Circular Heaven Spin Kick. Don't be afraid of activating it when you're ambushed by the enemy's attacks, as you surely won't be stopped. Probably, these are the best ways of using it, because if you activate it randomly, most of the opponents will guard or crouch. If it's blocked, you won't get punished. Weapons * Scarlet Thunder * Tiger Fang Quotes ''Shadow of Ivalice'' *''Papa, don't treat me like a child!'' *''I won't be beaten so easily.'' *''Don't underestimate me.'' *''I did it, Mother!'' *''Try dodging this!'' *''You cur!'' *''Come at me you bastards!'' Stages The Old Temple (SE) An old temple in the footing of the Chii Mountain, at the southern edge of the Korean peninsula. It has been constructed in the 4th century, but was rebuilt several times already. It has a stage in its front, which has been used by Seong dojo students for training. Maze of the Dead (SC) Built before the birth of Christ, according to the legend, the underground city of Cappadocia in Turkey is still shrouded in mystery. Several centuries after Cappadocia was established, a reigning monarch converted a similar underground temple into an extravagant palace. This temple stands above a deep chasm, claimed from ancient times to be a gateway to Hades. The interior of the temple contains a section that was converted into a palace. In addition, a cave exists beyond the palace, followed by more unexplored regions. No one knows for sure what exists down there. The palace itself is in ruins now, thanks to those who turned it into a rock quarry of sorts. However, the lower underground area remains intact. Since the treasure seeking thieves who venture into the lower ruins never come back alive, no one but the most foolhardy enter this place now. Hwangseo Palace - Phoenix Court (SC2) This imperial villa is located in the outskirts of the capital of Lee Dynasty Korea, Hanyang. The Phoenix Court of Hwangseo Palace is renowned for its impressive decorations. The platform is often used for matches in the Imperial presence. Therefore, this place is the dream and goal for those who study martial arts. Seven years previous, Hwang Seong-gyeong, the leader of Lee Sun Shin's coast guard, was given the order to search for Soul Edge. He was likely chosen for this quest due to his performance on this very platform, where many naval officers and even the Choson King Sonjo watched Hwang's matches. During the Japanese invasion, all the warriors who proved their skills in this place fought valiantly to stop the onslaught, and were feared by the Japanese army. Ling Sheng-Su Temple Ruin (SC3) The Ling-Sheng Su Temple, famous in the world of martial arts, is located deep within the Chinese mainland. A few years ago, this historic temple was suddenly destroyed. The influence of the Evil Seed, released by the Soul Edge in a land far to the west, drove the monks of the temple insane, and they tore each other apart with their well-honed combat skills. In this way, the proud Ling-Sheng Su temple vanished. The people who will live here dare not to approach this area, perhaps due to the abominable energies spread by the cursed sword. Seong Mi-na came here seeking deeper knowledge of the fighting techniques she had learned from her wandering master. Sailor's Rest (SC4) Sailor's Rest - Twilight (SCBD) Theme Music Shadow of Ivalice OST Pure Dawn (Shantai's Theme)|Shadow of Ivalice, "Pure Dawn" Shadow of Ivalice OST Sail Over The Storm (Shantai's Battle Theme)|Shadow of Ivalice, "Sail Over The Storm" Trivia General * Seong Mi-na shares many attacks with the character Kilik, although who "copies" whom is a lot harder to answer than it first appears. On the one hand, in all games that have contained both Mina and Kilik as characters, Kilik has been one of the starting characters, while Mi-na has been an unlockable character, thus giving the impression that she is the "clone" character. However Mi-na was introduced in Soul Edge ''which was released before Kilik's debut game ''Soulcalibur meaning he is the clone character. On the other hand; most of the attacks that Mi-na has that makes her similar to Kilik were given to her after Soulcalibur. Furthermore, they were taught to her by people who had previously trained Kilik, meaning that they were his attacks originally. However, her fighting style changed drastically in Soulcalibur III to differentiate from Kilik. *Her Destined Battle in Soulcalibur is Hwang. In Soulcalibur II ''and ''Soulcalibur III, it's Yun-seong. *In almost every version of the Soul series, her default costume is amongst the most revealing ones, with her entire abdomen and navel exposed each time. *People who are new to the Soul series are often confused about the extent of her relationship with Yun-seong. Some people often take it for an obvious romantic setup. This has led to many fan-fictions and speculation. However, this is a common misconception. She doesn't chase him out of lust and romance, but instead she is simply looking out for him making sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Her relationship with Yun-seong could be best summed up as a typical sibling relationship. ''Soulcalibur'' *Seong Mi-na is nicknamed "Heart and Soul Girl". ''Soulcalibur II'' *Seong Mi-na did not appear in the arcade version along with Sophitia, but was later added to the home versions. *For some reason, her Destined Battle does not always have the usual Destined Battle music, but other times it will. *Xin Zhao from the free-to-play MOBA video game League of Legends uses Seong Mi-na's demo animation as his dancing animation. Watch here for a comparison. ''Soulcalibur III'' *The Soul of Seong Mi-na discipline is available to created characters of the Gladiator class. *Seong Mi-na is the only character in who requires more than one input at the ending, making it the most elaborate cinematic of the game. *She will sometimes half-heartedly say that she will "defeat the evils of the ages" - this is a parody of Hwang's line. *Starting with this game, Seong Mi-na's fighting stance is slighly different. She holds her weapon in a lower position than in past games. This was possibly done to differentiate her from Kilik even more. *Seong Mi-na has her hair tied in a bun while wearing her 2P costume. This is the only time where she still has her long hair tied in a 2P costume, as opposed to her usual Short Hair in all her other 2P costumes. ''Soulcalibur IV'' *In Seong Mi-na's Story Mode, Talim accompanies her after Mi-na defeats her, Kilik and Xianghua in the second stage. After the fourth stage, Mi-na leaves Talim in charge and carries on ahead to battle Algol. In Yun-seong's Story Mode, Mi-na accompanies him for the rest of his journey after he defeats her, Talim, and Sophitia after the second stage. ''Soulcalibur V *Since Seong Mi-na's clothing is now available as DLC, it is possible to create her ''Soulcalibur IV's 2P on the Character Creation mode, using Xiba's fighting style, since Xiba is a combination of Kilik and Seong Mi-na's old fighting style. The only things missing are her voice, face & weapon Scarlet Thunder as her 2P's hair is available since the beginning of the game. Relationships *Daughter and student of Seong Han-myeong. *Friend of Yun-seong. *Friend of and was brought home twice by Hwang. They share a Destined Battle in Soulcalibur, and Hwang has one with her on Soulcalibur III ''in Battle Arena Mode. Supposedly engaged to marry him according to Seong Han-myeong, but she rejected the idea and saw Hwang as nothing more than a friend. *Had an inferiority complex due to Taki's 'assets'. *Friend of Talim. *Defeated by Ivy in ''Soulcalibur. *Defeated and later trained by Edge Master in Soulcalibur III. ''Soulcalibur Manga Comic *In Volume 2 (Act.12), Seong Mi-na appears when her first journey from India, she decides to explore and search for the strongest warrior. *In Volume 2 (Act.13), Seong Mi-na takes her duel on Ivy, but Mi-na loses the fight that she was unable to defend Ivy's blade. In the moment, Mi-na loses her glaive. After the battle, Ivy then walks away and decides to search for her father (Cervantes). *In Volume 4, Mitsurugi spotted Seong Mi-na while fishing and he saved her from drowning in the sea. ''Series Appearances *''Soul Edge'' *''Soulcalibur'' (unlockable character) *''Soulcalibur II'' (home versions only and unlockable character) *''Soulcalibur III'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' (Unlockable character, if bought her in Character Creation mode for 4000 gold) *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' *''Soulcalibur: Lost Swords'' (unlocked if the players buy 3 premium chests) *''Soulcalibur: Unbreakable Soul'' Gallery ''Soul Edge'' Image:Mina6SE3D.jpg Image:Mina5SE3D.jpg Image:Mina_2.jpg Image:Mina_b.jpg Image:Mina7SE3D.jpg MinaSB.jpg|Mi-na in the intro Mina4SEWALL.jpg|. STR0001-1726.jpg minacon3.jpg|Concept art 1 mina007.jpg|Concept art 2 minacon1.jpg|Early concept art 1 minacon2.jpg|Early concept art 2 mina008.jpg|Early concept art 3 mina010.jpg|Early concept art 4 minacon4.jpg|Early concept art 5 0002_mina.jpg m1na.jpg min.jpg Seong Mi-na (Soul Edge Artbook).jpg Seong Mi-na and Hwang 3D (Soul Edge Artbook).jpg Soul Edge Seong Mi-na Ending 1.png Soul Edge Seong Mi-na Ending 2.png Soul Edge Seong Mi-na Ending 3.png Soul Edge Seong Mi-na Ending 4.png Soul Edge Seong Mi-na Ending 5.png Soul Edge Seong Mi-na Ending 6.png ''Soulcalibur'' Image:Seungmina2SCFACE.jpg| Image:Seungmina01SC3D.jpg| Image:Seungmina02SC3D.jpg| Mina02gb3.png|1P costume Mina03hw0.png|2P costume Image:Concept-23.jpg|Concept art minacon1.gif|Early concept art 1 minacon2.gif|Early concept art 2 minacon3.gif|Early concept art 3 minacon4.gif|Early concept art 4 005b.gif|Early concept art 5 File:MinaXXianghua.jpg| File:MINAOWNEDBYIVY.jpg|Mi-na defeated by Ivy Soulseries-chars.jpg| ''Soulcalibur II'' minaII.jpg|Artwork Image:430px-Mina-Sophie.jpg| Image:SeungminaSCIIFACE.jpg| 6380 127461649280 127457174.jpg| MinaEnding1.jpg|Ending (Part 1) MinaEnding2.jpg|Ending (Part 2) c_seu_1p.jpg|1P costume c_seu_2p.jpg|2P costume c_seu_3p.jpg|Bonus costume unlock_02.jpg| unlock_49.jpg| unlock_50.jpg| unlock_51.jpg| Mi-Nachibi.png|Mi-na chibi ''Soulcalibur III'' Image:concept10.jpg|1P costume art Image:concept11.jpg|2P costume art Image:Min1024.jpg| Image:600px-Portrait-Mina.jpg| Minas.png|Mi-na in her ending Seong MinaSClll icon.png|Screen icon Seong Mina.png|Seong Mi-na chibi Seong Mina SC3.jpg|Seong Mi-na's 1P and 2P costumes from Soulcalibur III ''Soulcalibur IV'' Image:Sc4 pub ss mi-na2 080619 001.jpg|Alternate costume Image:-large--AnimePaper-scans_Soul-Calibur_JaganEye(1.46)_THISRES_197443.jpg|Artwork File:T_sc4_ends9_ivy_yunseong_seongmina_gt_0002.jpg|Mi-na with Yun-seong in her ending 6380 127461664280 127457174.jpg File:Flashback.jpg Mi-na1p 001.jpg|1P costume Mi-na2p 001.jpg|2P costume soulcalibur-iv-20080131100223242.jpg soulcalibur-iv-20080131100240696.jpg soulcalibur-iv-20080131100227992.jpg soulcalibur-iv-20080131100247883.jpg soulcalibur-iv-20080131100220711.jpg Soulcalibur-iv-20080430002617226.jpg Soulcalibur-iv-20080430002613429.jpg Soulcalibur-iv-20080430002617226.jpg ''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' Seong_Mi-Na.jpg File:Scbd_pcwp_seong_mi-na_1024x768.jpg| Seong Mi-na Broken Destiny.jpg|Gauntlet pic 1 Seong Mi-na02 Broken Destiny.jpg|Gauntlet pic 2 Scbd pspwp chr 2nd.jpg| SOULCALIBUR Broken Destiny wallpaper8.jpg| ''Soulcalibur V'' Soul_Calibur_New_Legends_Of_Project_Soul_155.JPG ''Soulcalibur: Lost Swords'' 10690206 772224736154194 5902683041045153116 n.jpg 10645045 772224732820861 731830074129979126 n.jpg Bxz4y0qCYAAlSsH.jpg ''Universal Fighting System'' Mi-nahc073.jpg| Mi-naSC5P07.jpg| Mi-naFOB037.jpg| SeongMina UFS wallpaper 01.jpg|